Elysium Library
by Blackjack the Nargle
Summary: The Elysium Library, where all the dead fictional characters can rest in peace! Tris Prior is new here and a girl called Prim takes it upon herself to show her around...what will Tris make of this new place?
1. Prim

**This sort-of came from my other fic, Crazy Singing Skeleton and from a piece of writing I found on Pinterest...I own nothing. Zilch.**

**It's just gonna be a short fic, from a couple of POV's about the Elysium library, where all the dead fictional characters go.**

* * *

Prim POV

I looked up from my perch on the desk and smile. A new girl just walked in.

"Hello! I'm Primrose Everdeen, but everyone calls me Prim. Who are you?" The new girl looks down at me, slightly startled. She had chin length blonde hair and was dressed in full black.

"I'm Beatrice Prior. Call me Tris." Her mouth curves upwards slightly. "Um...where are we?"

"The Elysium Library."

"Elysium? Wait, are you telling me I'm-"

"Dead? Yes..." I wince when she flinches. Tris looks at me, as though trying to gauge whether I'm joking or not. I shrug and hold out a hand.

"That's what I've been told. Let me show you around."

* * *

We walk in silence. Tris seems preoccupied, and keeps looking around, as though scared of seeing someone. I don't push it. Not many people remember their past lives after being here for a while. All I really remember is Katniss.

The corridor we are walking through at the moment is black. There is a guy that shows up occasionally called Nico and he explained to me that in his world, we're all book characters. Each different coloured corridor is for a different book series. I have a list of which books go with which colour. Speaking of which, I should probably find out which one Tris is from...

"Prim!" Rue comes running up, beaming. "Is this the new girl?"

"'The new girl' has a name." Tris snaps, before looking slightly abashed. "Sorry. I'm Tris."

"Rue." My friend holds out a hand and Tris shakes it. "It's okay. We were all kinda jumpy at first."

"Tris Prior." Tris freezes. A boy walks up to stand in front of her. I don't really know him that well, but I _think _his name is Will. "Long time, no see." He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Will, I'm so, so sorry. You were coming at me and I panicked and I shouldn't have and-" Tris is babbling, looking terrified. Will cuts her off with a bear hug and a grin.

"Hey, at least I know someone in this place now."

* * *

_Prim's List of Corridor Colours and Books_

_Black - Divergent  
Brown - The Hunger Games (That's me! And Rue! And a whole other bunch of people!)  
Red - Harry Potter  
Blue - Percy Jackson  
White - The Fault in our Stars (The only person I know of there is a guy called Augustus...I think there are a couple of others, but I'm not sure who they are...a girl called Anna, maybe?)  
Green - The Maze Runner  
Yellow - The Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices (Yellow seems to be a really cheerful colour, considering that they are all 'Yeah, let's fight demons and stuff'...)_

_Orange is for anyone from a stand alone book, or who isn't really that well known._

* * *

**That was weird...and I've been meaning to write it for AGES, so please REVIEW!**


	2. Fred

**Next chapter! Fred Weasley, one of my favourite characters! **

* * *

Fred Weasley POV

I run down the corridor. They'll find out in a second-

There's a yell from behind me, followed by fast footsteps. They guessed, then. I tear down the corridor and swing around the corner...straight into a girl. We tumble to the ground and the girl in questions punches me round the face, then holds a hand to her mouth.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" She pulls me up and starts apologizing again.

"What did you do now, Tris?" A guy with blonde hair walks around the corner and grins at us. "Did she punch you?"

"Yup." I click my jaw back into place. She punched me _hard. _The footsteps behind me are getting closer. I spin around and come face to face with...Snape. Damn it.

"Mr Weasley. Did you think it would be amusing to leave fake vomit on the carpet, followed by real...waste?" I glance down at his shoe. The toe is covered in it. Ugh.

"The vomit was mine." I say, still looking at his shoe. "The 'waste' was not. There was a huge dog in here earlier though."

Will and Tris stifle laughs behind me. I give them a rude hand gesture behind my back, which apparently makes them crack up even more.

"Severus!" Lily comes around the corner, looking annoyed. I still can't believe that _this _is Harry's mum. I imagined her differently, though I'm not sure how really. Oh yeah, and Harry's dad. _Prongs. _Harry knew that his FATHER was one of the marauders, yet he never told _us?_

Not to mention Sirius. And Lupin. My fifth year Defence against the Dark arts teacher was Moony. And Harry's godfather was Padfoot. These guys were our idols, yet none of them ever mentioned it.

But what really got me annoyed was the fact that Wormtail, as in Peter Pettigrew was THE FAMILY PET. For TWELVE YEARS.

Oh boy, Harry's gonna get an earful when he get's here. I hear something in my head.

"_Really? A whole world of ear-related humour and you go for 'earful'?"_

* * *

After that little run-in with Snape, I wander aimlessly with Tris and Will. Turns out that they knew each other in their past lives. There's something that they're not telling me, but I try not to pry. When they ask how I died, I reply that I was hit by a stray killing curse. Somehow, telling them that I was killed by an exploding wall sounds a little stupid.

The pair of them were both shot. Tris's eyes go wide with a slight panic, but Will doesn't seem to notice. He just grins at me and we carry on to the courtyard.

See, the way that the Library was built is weird. It's three storeys high, in a square/rectangle around a courtyard. There are random rooms sticking out of the sides in places. It kind of reminds me of home.

Speaking of home, I wonder how Georgie and Ginny are doing...They're okay. Right?

Tris and Will sense that I'm in my own thoughts and just chatter between themselves. The words 'moths' and 'serum' come up a lot. And the word 'four'.

Another guy walks across the courtyard to us. Gus. He seems okay, but I don't know him that well.

"Fred." He kind of limp/runs towards me with a grin. "So, I heard that you pranked Snape earlier?"

"Yes." He laughs and I find myself grinning. "What do you want, Gus?"

"You see Cato and Marvel over there?" He points to where a pair of guys are chortling about something or other. "I need help to prank them."

"Did someone say 'prank'?" Will and Tris appear next to us, grinning like maniacs. I look around at the three of them, all with a slightly evil, maniac glint in their eyes.

"Will you help?" Gus turns to me. I consider it for about half a second.

"Yes."

* * *

We start plotting straight away. Tris turns out to be pretty good at drawing, so she does all the diagrams. Will figures out all the stuff that involves a brain. As for me and Gus? We start finding the equipment that's needed.

Half-way through, there is an interruption. A little twelve year old kid comes tearing across the courtyard, holding something that looks like a t-shirt or a pillow case. Limping after him is a guy with blonde hair.

"CHUCK!"

* * *

**The last part was Chuck and Newt...the idea came from a thing I found on Pinterest.**

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**Chuck's still bloody annoying**_

_**Newt**_

**But anyways, I need ideas for a prank! Please help me out with this! Thanks in advance (::) :D**


	3. Gus

**Ideas chapter, basically a little background info...Plus a list of pranks to choose from!**

* * *

Gus POV

_List of possible pranks_

_-Wrap bed in cling-film (So original, Tris...)_

_- Tape a vitamin or paint cod liver oil on a light bulb (It smells real bad.)_

_- Take a paper bag and fill it with dog poop. Place the paper bag in front of somebody's door and then light the bag on fire. Quickly knock on the door and run, making sure you can't be seen. When the victim opens the door, they'll freak out at the fire and try to stomp it out with their feet. It makes a pretty good mess..._

_- Tape cling-film to the door and turn off the light..._

_- Put snap pop things under the toilet seats_

_- Love potion (Blame Fred for this one...though, seeing Marvel and Cato acting as a 'couple' for the day would be priceless...)_

_- Get a ball of string and tie it across and around their room (Will's idea)_

We all start laughing at the love potion one. I sneak a glance over at the idiots, who are both looking in our directions. Fred turns and sees, before giving them a cheerful hand-gesture. They swear back, but a well placed jinx shuts them up.

The fact that there are wizards here is astounding. These are all people from books. I'm pretty sure I'm not a book character, but apparently I am...

It seems that nobody has read the book that I'm from. Well, that or they hated it. Or they can't read. I wouldn't put it past some of them. *cough*Cato*cough*Marvel*cough*

Tris and Will are from the future. As we work, they begin to explain about factions and other stuff that I don't understand. Fred looks as confused as I feel. He's from the past. Even I've heard of Harry Potter. The three of them find my era interesting.

Fred wants to know about the future, and what it's like now. Tris is amazed when I explain about technology and laptops and mobile phones.

"Abnegation always saw stuff like that as selfish, and when I joined Dauntless we were in the middle of a war, so there wasn't much chance to find one of these...mobile phones." She says, drawing a quick sketch of Cato being caught in a bunch of ropes. It's great.

The guys that ran past were Newt and Chuck. I don't know them so well, because that group usually keep to themselves. They call themselves the 'Gladers'. I heard Fred arguing with one of them (I think he was called Alby) that he was named after Albus Dumbledore, not Albert Einstein...

There's another guy that shows up sometimes called Nico. He gets in because he's a Son of Hades, but he's alive. He sometimes brings his friend Leo, along with a bag of books so that we can learn more about each other. Though he says it's his friend, Annabeth's idea.

* * *

Later, when it gets dark (I'm not sure how it gets dark, seeing as there's no sky, but it gets hard to see our stuff) we pack away and I go in search of the stuff we need. Fred follows me.

On the way, we are almost run over by that Chuck kid. Well, he runs head first into Fred and they both go down. Newt comes limping round the corner and grabs hold of Chuck before he can run off again.

"Sorry about that." Chuck says cheerfully, handing Newt back whatever he was holding. It looked like some sort of flag. "What are you planning?"

"What?"

"You're planning something." Chuck says, looking up at us thoughtfully. Newt, who had started to walk away, turns back.

"You two wouldn't happen to hold a grudge against two idiotic people from a place called Panem, would you?" He says carefully. "Because if you did, I think that me and Chuck _might _be willing to help..."

* * *

**Pick whichever prank you want playing! Seriously, reviews please! People have read this (I can see the exact number) and it's kinda annoying that no-one has bothered to review...**


	4. Fred, Tris and Chuck

**Another one from Fred POV! Plus Tris POV too! Hehe...Shout-out to the four followers of the story too! Thanks guys!**

**child of Hermes-god of stealth: I hope so...ehehe :D Cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

**Axel Treehorn: Yeah...plus the copies would probably all be gone by the time Divergent, THG and Maze Runner were around...in fact, the only people who have probably actually read it are TMI and PJO...(::) (::) (::)**

**Nessa: Ooh...this could prove interesting...hehe :D Thanks for the review! (::) (::) (::)**

**LibzJackson: Hello to you too! Thanks for all the reviews (for all the different fics you've reviewed!) but I don't think I'm gonna use those two pranks in this one particularly...I just had an idea though for using the Cod Liver Oil one! Also, Leo isn't in this fic because it's all the dead fictional characters. Did I put him in accidentally? I hope not... (::) (::) (::)**

**Plus cookies for reviewers! (::) (::) (::)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE STORY: I forgot to mention in the other chapters that everyone has a 'Death Mark'. The idea is from a book series called _The Beautiful Dead _and basically it's where whatever happened that killed them. So, Newt has one in the middle of his forehead (I really should have written that in.) Will does too.  
Gus's is on his leg and Fred's is on the side of his neck. Chuck's is on his chest (Poor kid) and Teresa's is on her back. The rest you can probably figure out. ****If they were hit by a killing curse, then it's wherever the curse hit.**

* * *

Fred POV

Eventually we decide to use three of the pranks. My love potion one, the cling-film on door one and the one about tying string around the room that Cato and Marvel share. In their section of the Library, the rooms are all doubled up. Well, ours are supposed to be too, but I didn't fancy sharing with Snape.

Will and Tris agree to go get the string and start on the room. Chuck is going to distract Cato and Newt is going to somehow get Marvel to where me and Gus are waiting with potion. This is going to be amazing.

* * *

Gus and I perch on a rafter in a disused part of the Library to wait for Newt. There is a window nearby. Through it, I see Chuck tearing through the doors with Cato right behind him. It would probably have been smarter to get Will or Tris to distract him. Chuck isn't the fastest. Even as I watch, he stumbles and Cato manages to grab him and wrestle him to the ground. I pull out my wand, intending to cast of shield charm, but someone else gets there first.

A girl about the same age as Tris comes tearing out of a nearby building. She has longish dark hair. She punches Cato round the face and kicks him where you don't want to be kicked. She helps Chuck up and he backs away to watch what's going on. He glances up at where we are hiding and I draw back, realising that I had leaned forwards to see what was happening.

"Fred!" Gus hisses in my ear. I jump and look down. Newt walks in with Marvel, both chattering about something to do with a guy that looks like a rat and a president who likes snow. Marvel doesn't see us. Well, until we land on top of him, that is.

"Sorry about that." I say, getting up. "Have a cookie." I hold it out to him and he snatches it from my outstretched hand. Marvel really is stupid. He takes a huge bite out of it and starts to walk away, before turning back with a complete look of horror on his face. We keep completely straight faces. Actually, only I can keep a straight face. Newt's mouth twitches and Gus is biting the inside of his cheek.

"Why don't you go and find Cato?" I say innocently. He starts towards us with a raised fist, then blinks as the Love Potion concealed in the cookie kicks in.

"Cato?"

"Yes. Your boyfriend." I say. At this, Gus and Newt duck away and run around the corner. I hear them explode into laughter. Marvel nods slowly, before backing away and walking through the door. I turn to the wall that the others are behind.

"You two are idiots, you know that, right?"

They appear again, still chuckling. I shake my head. Years of pranking have made me an excellent liar. Apparently these two are not. We scramble back up onto the rafters and watch out of the window.

Cato and the girl are still yelling at each other. "Teresa?" Newt mutters, trying to get a better view. "Shuck."

Marvel arrives and goes up to Cato, before trying to slide an arm around his waist. Let's just say, that didn't go too well.

* * *

Tris POV (Same time as Fred's POV)

We grab the string and make our way to the Hunger Games branch. A guy sits outside a door singing quietly to himself.

"Hey, Finnick." Will says. "Mind if we go to Cato and Marvel's room?"

"Ok." The guy just nods. We step around him and walk down the corridor. I glance sideways at Will, who looks back at the guy.

"That's Finnick. I think he was half-eaten by something then blown up."

"Cheerful."

"Well, if you think about it, it makes us seem pretty lucky." I catch my breath at how casually he mentions the fact that we are dead. It doesn't feel real...almost like a simulation. But this isn't a simulation. Will is dead and so are all these other people. It's not a simulation.

We reach their door (it has their names on it) and enter without knocking. Will hands me a ball of string. "Go."

I tie the end to a table leg, then zigzag my way around the room with it. Will does the same and soon we're caught in the centre of a string maze. I cut the end of the rope and duck under strings to get out, before putting a trip-wire across the floor.

Then comes the fun part: the cling-film. We pull out a roll of it and tape it on the inside of the doorframe at the top, then let it drop down and tape it across the sides.

"Hang on. How are we going to get out?" I say. Will just looks at the door, then at me, then at the door with an expression that is a cross between horror and amusement.

"Uhh..." We look around, then see a window. We can fit through that.

"Give me a boost."

* * *

Minutes later I'm balancing on the roof next to the window. There are windows all the way along this stretch and a couple of faces peer out at me. Will scrambles through after me, then pushes the window shut. He attaches a little camera to it, then looks at the roof tiles.

"How do we get down?"

"We jump." I say.

"What-" He doesn't have time to finish the sentence. I've jumped. There is a pond on this side of the Library and I'm pretty sure I'll land in it. If not, well I can't die twice, can I?

I hit the water with a splash, then paddle to the side. Will lands behind me and half-empties the pool.

* * *

Chuck POV

Marvel comes out of the building where the others are hiding. Teresa is still yelling at Cato, who looks a little stunned. He starts forwards, but Marvel taps him on the arm.

"What?" He says. Marvel puts his arms around him and gives him a hug, right there. Teresa glances back at me and I shrug innocently, before glancing up at the window where the others are watching. Fred is grinning and the others are doubled over laughing.

It's gonna be a great day.

* * *

**I'm going to write more about Cato and Marvel next time (Out of curiosity, do people actually ship Cato and Marvel as a thing? Or is it just random?)**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Newt

**Hi again! So I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be able to update for a week, so here is a quick chapter that I am about to write of the top of my head with no planning whatsoever. (Basically: it's not gonna be great)**

**child of Hermes-god of stealth: Thanks :) Imagine Gus and Fred having a prank war...It's probably safer for everyone else that they're prank buddies instead of enemies... (::) (::) (::) !**

* * *

Newt POV

Tris and Will come in to join us and watch the idiots from Panem. Both of them leap up without a problem and watch eagerly. I also notice that they're both soaked.

"Why are you all wet?" Gus mutters to them.

"Well." Will starts. "We accidentally trapped ourselves in the room, and climbed out of the window. Then Tris here, had the fantastic idea of leaping off the roof and into a pond."

Fred grins and taps my shoulder. I look out of the window and see that Marvel has picked up Cato, bridal style. I almost fall from the beam of wood because I'm laughing so hard. The door at the end of the room opens and Snape walks in. We immediately shut up and try to contain the laughter.

Snape looks about carefully, then takes something out of his pocket as he walks. There are a few chairs below us and he sinks into one, staring at whatever he's holding. Fred leans over and tries to see what it is, with no luck. Gus and I look down as well. Tris actually starts to climb down the wall, but Will grabs her arm and shakes his head, pulling her back up. Unfortunately, as he does that, a few drops of water fall from her feet, straight onto Snape's head.

He looks up and sees us, before hastily shoving the thing he was holding back into his robes. We look at each other, all traces of laughter gone. The door at the end of the room opens again and Chuck walks in, followed by Teresa. They see Snape, then us. Snape pulls out his wand and points it up at us. Fred looks at it in horror.

"Oh no."

* * *

The next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of a pile of ashes. He blasted us right off the beam. Well, I think he hit Fred and the explosion knocked the rest of us down, but Fred can't die twice.

I remember hearing that if we get 'killed' here, we just turn up in the infirmary. He'll be fine.

The beam is history. I sit up and cough up ash. Chuck and Teresa are still near the door, watching us in horror, as though we might be dead. Again. Snape points his wand at them and lets out a blast of water that knocks Chuck off his feet.

Before anyone can respond, the doors fly open and Marvel strides in, still holding Cato. Cato sees us and covers his face (which has gone bright red). We all look from them, to Snape who looks stunned.

"Let's go." I mutter to Gus from the corner of my mouth. We slip out unnoticed, then pause to watch at the door. Tris and Will are still in there, trying to get out, but Snape points his wand at them, still looking at the pair of idiots who are apparently in love.

"Come on Cato. Let's go to our room." Marvel winks suggestively at that last part and I swear Gus and I almost die again from laughter. Tris and Will look at each other, then Will flips something out of his pocket and turns it on. Marvel leaves, dragging Cato who seems to have lost the will to live. (Theoretically, of course.)

Snape sends a blast of water at Tris and Will (who manages to shield the device) and gets them soaked all over again, before storming off. They run to us, followed by Chuck and Teresa.

"Let's find Fred, quick!"

* * *

Three wrong turns later, we find ourselves at the infirmary and hurry in. Fred is slowly pulling himself together in the end bed. Literally. He was blasted apart.

"Watch." We crowd around him and Will, who has the video player. On the screen is a darkened room. We wait for a couple of minutes, then voices are heard. Marvel comes into view, shaking his head at something. He trips over Cato (who suddenly drops to the ground) and crashes into the cling film door. After that it only gets worse. For him, I mean. For us it's great.

Cato gets up and holds out a hand to help him, but trips over the string across the doorway and falls inside. They thrash about, getting hopelessly entangled. It ends with both of them wrapped extremely tightly to each other, unable to get free. At that moment, Marvel blinks. Fred smirks.

"The potion is about to wear off."

Marvel on-screen looks at Cato in horror, who looks relieved that he's snapped out of it. There's a lot of cussing as they struggle to free themselves.

Lets just say, they didn't get very far.

* * *

**By the way, Snape was holding a picture of Lily and was embarrassed that Fred and the others had caught him with it, thinking that they were laughing because they knew what was on it.**

**Reviews please!**


	6. Prim and Rue

**Hi! I'm back! With an update!**

**I own nothing!**

**TinyUnicorn: Thanks :) Cookie! (::)**

**LibzJackson: Carvel sounds pretty cool...like a cannibal pairing or something *evil grin* Disco cookies! (::( )::) (::( )::) It looks more like an owl's head...**

* * *

Prim POV

A bunch of people walk out from the Great Hall laughing. Tris is among them. She glances over at me and gives a smile. Will is holding a little device that seems to be playing a video.

I hop off my desk and wander over to them.

"Hey Prim." It's not Tris that speaks, but a guy that I kinda know. He's called Chuck. Rue teases me about it, but actually he's really sweet.

"Look!" Tris takes the device from Will and waves it in front of me. I watch as Cato and Marvel get tangled up between rope and all sorts. They seem to find it hilarious. I am about to answer, when the door glows.

Since I got here, I've been on door duty, which is basically letting in anyone new. It glows now, so I go and open it. A guy stumbles out looking pretty confused. He looks at me, then at the others. His eyes light up when he spots Tris and Will.

"Uri?" Tris says, before her hands fly to her mouth. "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"You're here." Tris twists her hands together looking kinda upset. Will steps forwards.

"She means you're dead."

"I knew that." 'Uri' rolls his eyes and grins. "So, I heard something about a prank whilst I was floating around in a limbo."

Will gets out the screen again and I turn to Rue as they bond over pranks and insults to Cato and Marvel.

"Should Nico be coming soon?" She asks. He comes usually once a week with whichever books he can palm off his friend Annabeth. Last time he had The Fault in our Stars. I cried for three days straight every time I saw Gus.

"Yes, he-" I am cut off by a knock on the other door. "He's here now." I pull the door open to see a guy with black hair and eyes staring at me. The first time he showed up, I may or may not have screamed. He holds out a bag of books.

"Divergent trilogy and the Infernal Devices trilogy. That's all I could find."

"Thanks." As he turns to go, someone from behind me yells his name.

"NICO! GET BACK HERE!" A guy walks past me and shoves a note of some sort into the son of Hades' hands. "Give it to Nyssa, ok?"

"I'm not a delivery service, Charles." Nico grumbles, but he takes it anyway. He looks over the guy's shoulder at me. "Prim? It is Prim, right? Uh, my friend Leo is bugging me to come back again and he may have to come on his own. So don't freak out or anything if a guy shows up with flaming hair. Bye." He turns and sprints away, possibly before anyone else can give him a letter.

The guy who gave him the letter shuts the door and turns to me. In response to my questioning look, he sighs.

"It's for my sister. Okay?"

"Oh...right...sorry."

* * *

Rue POV

I leave Prim by the door talking to Nico and run in search of the one person that can help me. I need to climb onto the roof tonight, and although the Divergent kids would be better to ask, I'm a little intimidated by them.

I zigzag through corridors until I find the yellow ones, then slow down to look at the door names. Most people avoid the Shadowhunters because they have an unfortunate habit of beating people up. I halt outside a certain room, then knock.

The door opens and a boy about my age steps out. He has dark hair and brown eyes behind glasses. He grins when he sees me.

"Max, I need help..." I explain what I need to do and his grin widens.

"Climb onto the roof? I can do that."

* * *

**Why does Rue want to get onto the roof? O_o (For once I actually know why they want to do this! Yay!)**

**Reviews please!**


	7. Rue and Fred

**UPDATE TIME!**

**TrisanaChandler13: Thanks :D I've never actually read those other books and I have a vague idea of what Buffy is about (which means I know a few of the characters names and not much else...hehe) but I'm basically throwing in all the ones I can think of (that I've read) Thanks again for the review!**

**Note: I _did _have a reason for Rue getting on the roof, but I forgot it. So this is different entirely.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Everyone who dies goes back to the age that they were at their best. If they were young when they died, they pretty much stay that age. Lets assume for this chapter though, that all the Shadowhunters from TID are around the age they were at the end of Clockwork Princess. (_Not including the Epilogue)_**

* * *

Rue POV

We scamper around the back of the Library to where there are plenty of pipes, criss-crossing over each other. Some go straight up, some to the sides. There's a random pink one that creaks and whistles every now and then. Max looks up thoughtfully.

"Well, one of the older Shadowhunters would be better at this. I never actually completed my training..." He looks down for a second, then brightens again "But hopefully I'm better at climbing and flipping than my brother. He kicked himself in the face once."

I giggle and follow in his footsteps as he swings his way up. I'm actually a pretty good climber, but it's always good to have someone up there to watch your back. Plus, I've got about half-way up before, then fallen and kinda died, but reformed in the infirmary.

A window opens as we climb past and someone grabs Max's leg. We both yell in shock, then calm down as one of Max's ancestors sticks his head out and grins.

"Nice day for a climb, eh Max?"

"Hey...uh...old-related-to-me-person that I think is called Will?" It comes out as more of a question.

"Yes, I'm your...actually, I lost count of what relation I am to you as well. But I'm pretty sure that your one of my sister's descendants." Will lets go of Max's leg and spots me. "This your girlfriend?"

"Uh...no."

"Shame." Will winks at me. "Have fun." He closes the window again and chortles from behind the glass happily. Then he bursts into some sort of song. "DEMON POX OH DEMON POX."

We climb. Quickly. An arm in this hand-hold, a foot stretched to the right. I dart sideways to avoid a loose rock that Max dislodges accidentally. We carry on.

* * *

When we reach the top, I look at Max and gesture back to the side of the building.

"Is he a little..." I twirl my finger by my head and Max shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I've only met him once before now, and his sister's husband - my great-something-or-other - told him to get lost. In a colourful manner." He looks at me sideways. "Why are we here again?"

"Watch." I point to the wall of the cavern that this place is in. There's no sky (except for an endless darkness) and literally nothing else. The occasional avalanche, that scares us all witless, I suppose, but nothing else. Except for...I catch a movement from the corner of my eye and turn my head sharply. Max sucks in a sharp breath. "You saw it too. Right?"

"Right." We stare for a few more minutes and I see another one. Max swears he saw two.

It's some sort of shadow. Flickering along the wall of the cavern. Each one darts down suddenly in a streak of what looks like ink smeared across the wall. It fades as soon as it appears.

"That's not Nico using shadows." Max mutters. I look at him in surprise. I didn't think that he knew who Nico was. He catches my look. "I took over door duty for the day once. He nearly scared me to death. Between him and his friend with flaming hair..."

I smile, despite myself. Leo scared Prim too, when she opened the door on him the first time. He thought it was hysterical. Nico and Prim, not so much.

"So, do we tell anyone?" I whisper. He hesitates.

"Prim. Maybe Chuck, we can trust him..." Max tilts his head and pushes his glasses back up his nose. "If they get worse, we should tell the group that Chuck was with earlier. We can trust them too."

"Okay. They'll know what to do..." I look up and see another shadow. "Should I ask Nico about it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Fred POV

A girl and boy walk in to the lobby. The girl walks straight over to Prim and takes her arm, clearly telling her something important. The guy taps Chuck on the shoulder and draws him nearer to the girls. Both Prim and Chuck looks startled and slightly scared. I tap Gus and gesture to them. He follows my gaze, nods, and we scoot closer.

I catch random words and phrases 'Shadows...on the wall...we saw them...Max's crazy ancestor'. That last one doesn't sound like much, but I decide to walk closer anyway. They see me and glance at each other uneasily.

"Hey."

"Hey." The guy that just walked in...Max I'm assuming, pushes his glasses up nervously. Gus joins me, with Newt following him. I lean in and lower my voice.

"What's this about shadows?"

* * *

**HUZZAH! A chapter finished!**

**Anyways, how is it? Reviews desperately wanted please! (Even one or two words is great...*hinthint*)**

**So far there is a grand total of...9 reviews for this story. Thanks to those that have reviewed!**

**P.s. Leo should be in the next chapter :D**


	8. Fred and Prim

**UPDATE TIME!**

**TrisanaChandler13: Hehe thanks :D _The shadows are coming_ *evil laughter* *thunder* (::)**

**child of Hermes-god of stealth: Thanks :D (::)**

**LibzJackson: I haven't read the Inkheart books *furiously scribbles on reading list* and thank you for all the enthusiasm! (I'm a Leo fangirl too. And Nico.) Hehe, *sings* DEMON POX OH DEMON POX! (::( )#) (::( )#)**

* * *

Fred POV

In the end we go back to the room that we demolished earlier. The four kids, me Gus and Newt. Thankfully, Snape isn't there.

"Alright." I say. "What's happening?"

Rue explains about the shadows, prompted by Max. All she really knows is that they appear every so often on the side of the cave.

"But they...they're getting closer." She says quietly. Everyone looks at her.

"How long have you known about them?" Newt asks.

"A couple of weeks?" Rue shrugs. "I can show you them, if we can get back on to the roof."

* * *

We end up climbing the back of the building. Rue and Max swing up like monkeys. Prim struggles along behind them. Chuck is surprisingly a good climber. He helps Prim with hand and foot holds.

Newt keeps glancing down, looking sick. About half-way up, he loses his grip on a pipe and starts to fall. The window next to him is flung open and a hand shoots out to grab his arm.

Rue and Max call down in surprise, asking if everyone is okay. We shout back that everything is fine and they drag themselves up over the edge of the roof. Prim and Chuck follow them.

Gus and I scramble back down. Newt is scrabbling about to find more hand and foot holds. The person that caught him still has an iron grip on his arm. It's one of the Shadowhunters.

"Stop panicking." He is saying to Newt, sounding annoyed. "Or I will drop you." He's British. Not that I should be surprised. I'm British too. But most of the Shadowhunters are American.

"Will!" A voice from within the house calls to him sharply. "Why are you trying to throw someone out of the window?"

"I'm not, Cecy!" The guy calls back. "He was falling and I caught him!"

Another face appears at the window. The girl can only be Will's sister. They look so alike. The blue eyes and black hair and everything. Newt has finally calmed down enough to grab the pipes. He stands there for a minute, hanging off the wall.

Will and his sister spot us. Both of them open their mouths to speak, but Gus takes off climbing away from them. Newt manages to climb up after him, keeping his eyes firmly fixed upwards. That leaves me to deal with the siblings.

"Hey." I try for a casual conversation.

"I'm Cecily, this is Will, who are you?" The girl glares at me.

"I'm Fred Weasley." I start to climb again, but Cecily grabs my foot and twists it, until it is on the verge of snapping.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

When I finally get onto the roof, I have Will and Cecily with me. Rue and Max give me identical looks that say 'Why the hell did you bring them?'. I give them a replying look of 'I didn't exactly have a choice'.

"Look!" Prim points at the cave wall. A shadow slashes down it, followed by another. They seem to spark a little.

"That's no demon." Will mutters. "I'm going to ask Gabriel."

The look of shock on Cecily's face is priceless. Obviously Will doesn't like to speak to this 'Gabriel'. Ha. He swings himself back over the roof and down the side of the building.

"I'm going to ask Nico." Prim says. "He'll be back soon."

"In the meantime, we can wait for Leo to show up." Max rolls his eyes. "Listen, when we've figured out a bit more, we can meet up here to discuss it."

"How will we all know when to get here?" Chuck asks. I perk up and look sideways at Gus, who nods.

"Well, Gus and I were experimenting the other day." I start. "And we realised that the death marks, wherever they are, can be used as signals. Let me show you." I turn to Newt, who has the most obvious one. (It's right in the centre of his forehead.)

I tap my finger against my death mark (On the side of my neck) and imagine a connection. Newt claps a hand to his head and hisses through his teeth. "OW."

Rue puts a hand to her stomach and shuts her eyes. A sharp pain stings my neck. Prim and Chuck accidentally do it to each other.

"All right!" Cecily calls. We turn to her and her eyes scan across us. "Can you do it to more than one person at the same time?" There's a pause, then "No." Gus answers. "I just tried."

"So we should do it in a circle. When someone wants to call a meeting, they call one person only. That person passes it on to the next one and so on."

No one can argue with that logic. We shuffle into a line and Cecily goes along, telling us who we're calling. Gus is on the end.

"Gus calls Fred, Fred calls Newt, Newt calls Chuck, Chuck calls Prim, Prim calls Rue, Rue calls Max, Max calls me and I'll call Will." Cecily pauses for a second. "He'll probably drag Gabriel into it as well. But anyway, I'll explain it to them. One of them can call Gus to show that everyone knows."

"Yes, miss." Gus salutes. Max chokes back a laugh and we start to climb back down.

* * *

This time, it's me that loses my grip and falls. A hand catches me as I hurtle past a window.

"Will, is this the one you said you caught earlier?"

I look up and see a pair of green eyes staring back at me. "I'm Gabriel Lightwood."

* * *

Prim POV

I race to the door as soon as we're down. It's the one that Nico usually comes to. Someone is ringing the doorbell. Wait. We have a doorbell?

I answer it and Leo grins down at me. He's on fire. Again.

"Leo, no fire."

"Aw, come on."

"Nope."

He puts it out and strolls in, only to be attacked by a few bats that live here. As usual.

"Leo, did you make a doorbell?" I ask.

"The place needed one." He replies vaguely, looking past me. Teresa wanders past and he winks at her. He soon regrets that. Newt and Gus end up helping me stop an all out fight.

"No Teresa, you can't kill him."

"I wouldn't do that again." Gus helps Leo up with a wicked grin, which is returned. Oh no.

* * *

**I remembered Leo! So, what do you think? Ideas and stuff are always welcome!**


	9. Gus, Rue and Leo

**UPDATE TIME!**

**TinyUnicorn: Hehe don't worry. Thanks :D (::)**

* * *

Gus POV

We soon fill Leo in on the whole Shadow thing. He tilts his head to one side consideringly, and holds up his hands as though measuring something in front of him. I glance sideways at Newt, who shrugs.

"I think..." Leo says slowly "That I might be able to build a trap."

"Excellent." We all spin around to see Fred with Will and Gabriel. The British Trio. (Well, I could add Newt into it, but apparently he's from the future, so it doesn't work so well.) "We could do with capturing one of them." Gabriel says. "It would give us the chance to..examine it."

"Give me a while." Leo says. "I can build something, but I'll have to get help shadow-travelling it down, I'll never get it through the metal detectors."

"Nico will help you." Prim says, waving a hand in his direction. Her mind seems to be elsewhere. "We can meet up again once the trap is set."

"Okay." I say with a half-hearted smile, thinking of Hazel and how she'd have loved it. If she was here, she wouldn't still have cancer. She could climb. Will and Gabriel disappear off somewhere, muttering about a weapons room. Weird.

Leo punches me lightly on the shoulder and gestures towards the side of the room. I follow him and see him grabs Fred and Newt too.

"Okay, so I know I'm meant to be making this trap, but I have something else that I'm working on." Leo pulls a couple of bits and pieces from his tool-belt. "It'll be done soon."

"Okay. And...?" Newt gives him an odd look.

"And." Leo's face splits into a grin. "I hear that you lot like playing tricks."

* * *

Rue POV

Leo and the other guys are huddled in the corner plotting something. I don't trust them...Max takes my arm and leads me outside. I follow him quietly as he points to the wall from where we are on the ground.

"Look. We can't see anything."

"We have to be on eye level." I say quietly. "I already knew that."

"Yeah, but that makes it all the more suspicious." He squints upwards, then takes a step back. His eyes widen and he beckons me. "Look up there." I stand next to him and crane my neck to look at where he's pointing. Then I see it.

A small chink of light in the very corner of the cave. Almost like someone took a couple of huge rocks and placed them together, but didn't line them up quite right. Every couple of seconds, it is blocked out by something. "That's how they're getting in." Max whispers. "But what are they doing?"

I stare for a few more seconds. Then I see the tell-tale sparks.

"So we know how they're getting in. That's something at least." I sigh. "What are they doing though?"

* * *

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

Leo POV

Nico stares at my trap like I'm mental.

"How the hell are you planning on getting _that_-" He gestures to it "Into the underworld?"

"See that's where you come in." I cross my fingers behind my back, hoping he'll get the hint. He does and his face clouds over. The glare that comes my way is one of the worst ones I've seen.

"Fine." He hisses the word, then grabs hold of my machine. I only just manage to grab hold of it before he disappears.

Shadow-travel is awesome. The wind hits you in the face and it's just...ahhh.

"We're here." I look around and see that we are on the front porch of the Library. Pretty cool thing to call it. Nico reaches towards the doorbell, then stops and frowns. "Leo. Did you really make a doorbell?"

"The place needed one. How did you know it was me?"

"The symbol." Nico points to the tiny hammer wreathed in flames at the bottom. The symbol I like to put on my work. I hadn't realised that he knew it was mine. The door opens and Prim pokes her head out.

"Take it round the back." She says, before shutting the door. I shrug, and lift the machine. Nico follows me round the back of the building. I trip over a stray twig and me and the trap start to fall. Then I hit a barrier. It pushes me back upright.

Nico grins and flicks his hand. The shadows that caught me disappear.

"Now, let's see what's going on."

* * *

Fred POV

He's made a trap.

Awesome.

How the hell are we going to get it up the side of a building.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter. (I know you're thinking 'but all of them are pretty short', and yeah I know.) **

**Updates will not be frequent. Just putting that out there. I'm sorry :(**


End file.
